Je ne sais PAS jouer au tennis !
by Eclipse1995
Summary: Les titulaires de Seigaku accueil un nouveau parmi eux. Mais ce nouveau un peu particulier, et l'annonce d'un nouveau tournoi, va rapidement bouleverser leur vie.


Salut, salut !

Ceux et celles qui traînent du côté des fics sur One Piece me connaissent sûrement déjà, mais comme je suis inconnu de la plupart d'entre vous, je me présente : je m'appelle Eclipse1995, j'adore les mangas et je me lance sur une (longue) fic à chapitre sur Prince of Tennis.

J'introduis dès le début un nouveau personnage, qui vient surtout mettre le bordel au début. Mais bon, c'est mon personnage principal donc…respect !

Pour ceux qui lise mon autre fic, sachez que c'est vraiment pas du tout pareil, ne vous attendez pas à un conte philosophique bis… Enfin si, mais moins gore on va dire, hein ^^'

Ceci est à mis chemin entre un prologue te un chapitre, donc c'est pas très long. Gomen.

**Chapitre 1**

**Nouveau arrivant**

Il faisait beau ce matin là, lorsque les joueurs de Seigaku commencèrent leur entraînement. Pas un seul nuage ne venait perturber le ciel bleu. Mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. Et pour cause, Inui les avaient encore menacé avec son Inui Jus Spécial Entraînement Intensif, d'une couleur qui variait entre le rose Barbie et le bleu turquoise en fonction de la provenance de la lumière. Au 38ème tour, ne restait en lisse que les titulaires, Inui y compris. Les garçons étaient assez terrifiés par la couleur de la nouvelle invention pour courir comme s'ils avaient le diable lui-même aux trousses. Mais comme d'habitude, ils finirent tous par terre, à la fin des 100 tours hebdomadaire, tous en même temps et avec un soupir collectif. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à la boire lui-même, son abomination…

- Les titulaires ? Venez me voir s'il vous plait !

La voix de leur coach, le professeur Ryûzaki, les firent tous se lever pour se dirigeait vers la femme d'un âge mur. Elle les regarda avec un grand sourire, prête à leur annoncer ce qui pour elle devait être LA nouvelle du siècle.

- Ce soir, arrivera tout droit d'Europe un nouvel élève désireux d'apprendre le tennis. Il s'est inscrit à un organisme permettant d'introduire des adolescents, dans un cadre sportif, dans une immersion complète sur la langue de leur choix. Donc, ce nouvel arrivant parlera parfaitement nôtre langue. Réservez lui un bon accueil ou vous boirez tous de l'immonde BNIPD d'Inui !

Les élèves se regardèrent tous entre eux, avant d'esquisser un grand sourire commun.

- Dites, dites, Ryûzaki-sensei, il a quel âge ? Et puis il vient d'où exactement ? J'espère qu'il sait bien jouer au tennis ! Peut-être qu'on pourra faire un double ensemble ! Dit, on pourra aller le chercher tous ensemble à la gare ? Puis c'est quoi le BNIPD ?

Une seul personne pouvais démontrer une joie aussi intense pour une nouvelle aussi banale : Kikumaru Eiji. Le jeune homme roux sautait partout sans laisser le temps à son coach de lui répondre.

- Calme toi Eiji ! Si tu veux tout savoir, il arrive tout droit de France. Son niveau au tennis, je ne le connais pas. Non, j'irai seule le chercher. Et BNIPD signifie Boisson Non Identifiée Potentiellement Dangereuse.

Eiji la regarda, déçu par la réponse de son sensei.

- Mais pourquoi on peut pas aller la chercher tous ensemble ?

- Eiji, imagine deux minutes qu'après avoir fait 12 heures de vole, tu sois accueilli par une bande d'énergumène surexcitée. Tu réagirais comment, toi ?

Douché par la réponse et par le terme « énergumène » Eiji se mit à bouder dans son coin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Fuji Syuusuke lui pose sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu le verras le lendemain, t'en fait pas. En fait, en quelle classe sera-t-il ?

- Bonne question, Fuji. Dans la même que Eiji et toi, il me semble, puisqu'il à 15 ans. Bon, maintenant, retournait vous entraîner, et plus vite que ça !

Les titulaires de Seigaku ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partir s'entraîner d'arrache pied comme tout les jours.

**-A-A-**

« L'avion numéro 24451 en provenance de Toulouse, France, va atterrir. Les passagers arriveront voie 3. »

Une silhouette fine et élancée descendit de l'avion, s'étira et s'écria

- Le Japon, enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Bon, où il est le professeur qui devait me récupérer ?

La personne en question parcouru rapidement des yeux le hall du terminal avant d'avisé quelqu'un avec une pancarte avec écrit le même non de collège que sur sa fiche. Il se dirigea vers elle en lançant un « bonjour » tonitruant, sous les yeux écarquillés de Ryûzaki senior.

**-A-A-**

- Dit, dit, tu pense qu'il s'appelle comment le nouveau, Ochibi ?

- Selon mes calculs, Kikumaru, il y a 88 % de chance qu'il s'appelle François.

Les joueurs de Seigaku étaient littéralement morts d'impatience. Enfin, pour 7 d'entre eux, Kaidoh s'en fichant éperdument et Tezuka cachant son enthousiasme par une moue renfrogné. Mais il était quand même venu un quart d'heure en avance pour voir le nouveau, comme tout ses camarades.

- Regardez, s'écria Momoshiro, Ryûzaki-sensei arrive !

Ils se mirent tous à dévisager la silhouette l'accompagnant. Mais plus elle se rapprochait, plus les joueurs affichait un air suspicieux. Mais une fois rendu près d'eux, ils n'eurent plus aucun doute.

-M…mais c'est une fille ! s'écria Oishi, confus.

**Fin.**

Comment ça on s'en doutait ? La suite pour, heu, dans pas trop longtemps j'espère.


End file.
